ikariamfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Minerva Titani
Scambio Link Buona sera. Mi chiamo Giorgio (Nick: Eowang) e sono il proprietario della Wikia dedicata alla saga del Padrino (http://padrino.wikia.com). Sono in cerca di siti Wikia interessati ad uno scambio link/banner per aumentare le visite e la popolarità di entrambi. Se siete interessati, potete contattarmi sulla mia Wikia oppure all'indirizzo email eowang@gmail.com. A presto risentirci. --Eowang 21:38, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) salve minerva, giochi su kappa?? Stoker16 11:24, gen 9, 2011 (UTC) Fammi avere il Banner e ti aggiungo.--Ishramit 13:35, gen 13, 2011 (UTC) Accademia Ho ricercato accademia a liv 30 e posso assicurarti che gli scienziati a disposizione sono 335, così puoi aggiornare quel 334? Ciao Ciao minerva. Come ti ho scritto anche in game, appena posso, traduco le varie pagine del gioco. Inoltre alcuni valori mi sembrano sbagliati, come l'accademia al 26... :Ciao! Ti ringrazio per l'interessamento! Comunque se ti crei un account è meglio, almeno si riconoscono le tue modifiche e puoi anche ottenere i Badges (vedi a destra del mio profilo). A presto! --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:24, apr 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sono registrato :) :::Allora firmati, sennò come faccio a riconoscerti? ;) --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:50, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) Collaboratore Ciao Minerva, vorrei diventare tuo collaboratore nel sito. Ho molta esperienza in Ikariam. Gioco nel server Gamma. P.S. Ora non sto messo bene, perchè ho deletato e rifatto l'account. Chris54721 13:14, apr 8, 2011 (UTC) : Ti ho risposto in Gamma...spero che accetterai la mia proposta! ;) --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 08:20, apr 9, 2011 (UTC) : : ciao minerva,ho la cava marmo a 34,so quanto ce ne serve a liv 35,cioè 21milioni di legnetti grazie del benvenuto Ciao Titania mi sono iscritta sono la bobbi della tua alleanza mi avevi riconosciuto? Grazie per il benvenuto! Faro' qualche traduzione cosi' ripasso un po' l'inglese per ora ho fatto solo delle prove per capire come funziona!! Ciao!! :ciao cara! sospettavo fossi tu... ;) grazie per le traduzioni, mi raccomando se ti aiuti con Google Translator rileggi le traduzioni che ti fornisce perché a volte ci sono delle cose senza senso! Per qualsiasi dubbio sulla formattazione consulta le pagine di aiuto o chiedi a me! Ciao ;) --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:09, mag 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok capito ciao cara!! permessi sai per caso come impostare il permesso di admin ad un'altro utente (senza toglierlo a me)? Chris54721 10:45, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) : No, non lo so... Pubblica la domanda sul forum della community, magari qualcuno ti può aiutare! --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:03, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) Ho capito come si fa! Pagina Speciale:PermessiUtente, scrivi il nome e dai i permessi. Grazie lo stesso Footer E' sicuramente cosa graditissima, sarà nella nuova homepage ;) Ishramit 09:11, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) Stesso anche per me :) Chris54721 10:54, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Casella modifica? Come mai in Travian Wiki la casella di modifica è rimasta la stessa mentre qui è diversa? Chris54721 10:56, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) :OK, risolto. Ho attivato la casella di modifica e anche la chat. Grazie lo stesso! Chris54721 12:31, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) :Scusa, ma in questi giorni sono davvero occupata e non ho tempo per star dietro alle wiki! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:57, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Wikia aiuto... Scusa se ti disturbo, volevo dirti che posso aiutarti con wikia aiuto se mi dai qualche grado...Sono sempre il solito ;) Chris54721 13:48, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) : Il tuo aiuto sarebbe davvero gradito; non so se posso darti qualche grado (intendi i diritti di burocrate?)...devo consultarmi con quelli dello staff Wikia perché la Wikia Aiuto è una wiki ufficiale e io non ne sono la responsabile in prima persona. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:33, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, grazie. Sì, intendevo diritti di burocrate o di qualcos'altro, ma non diventare membro dei traduttori, voglio solo dare un aiuto. Comunque, attiva (su Wikia Aiuto) l'editor nuovo: mi sono abituato con quello! Chris54721 15:11, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Aiuto Travian Wiki Ciao Minerva, grazie per avermi offerto aiuto. Comunque, gli articoli della mia wiki sono rieditati e corretti dalla guida di travian, che puoi trovare qui: t4.answers.travian.it. Non copiare dalla wiki inglese perchè quella contie e indicazioni della vecchia versione. Ciao e grazie ancora. Chris54721 11:47, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. Appena posso ti aiuto. Se ci sono delle cose urgenti da fare nella wiki, fammi sapere. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:28, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ci sarebbero da rivedere i post del forum. C'è la sezione sulla wiki (vuota: non ci sono molti visitatori...) e la sezione progetti dove puoi chiedere partecipazione ai progetti di Travian Wiki. Io per ora lavoro un po' sui template:per ora sto creando e traducendo quelli della lingua utente:ci sono almeno 50 template collegati! --Chris54721 15:14, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Aiuto per il blog Ciao, mi puoi spiegare il funzionamento di ? Ho visto che lo usi per la home di Community Central, per scrivere le notizie tecniche. Ho provato, ma non ci sono riuscito :( Chris54721 10:48, set 5, 2011 (UTC) : Devo informarmi, perché quella lista non l'ho impostata io, ma uno dello staff Wikia. Ti faccio sapere. Ah, ovviamente devi prima creare un blog, se non l'hai già! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:51, set 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allora il codice in homepage è questo: Notizie Da quello che ho capito, senza indagare troppo, ciò significa che devi creare un blog (nel tuo profilo utente dovrebbe esserci il tasto per farlo) e inserire ogni post del blog (c'è un modo automatico per farlo) in una categoria specifica (nel mio caso la categoria è "Notizie"). Devi inoltre decidere quanti post mostrare (nel mio caso il massimo è 4) e quanto deve essere lungo il riassunto di ciascun post nella home. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:57, set 5, 2011 (UTC) Nuove notizie Buone notizie: lo staff di Wikia mi ha detto che tra 2-3 settimane il Pannello di Controllo Admin e la Barra dei Progressi arriveranno in Italia! Inoltre, il nuovo stile del profilo utente arriverà tra 7 giorni (mercoledì 14)! Chris54721 16:51, set 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Admin Control panel is nice - easy access to the special pages via a "Admin" link on your tool bar. You more than likely will not see the progress bar as it only shows up for wiki's with less than 250 edits. The larger user profile is on the English language wiki already, this is the skin that will not let users edit other user's user page but Admins can do so, to remove inappropriate content and the User image is larger than the current image and it also add "Admin" or "Founder" to the right of your name so others know that you are the Founder or an Admin on the site. -- 17:31, set 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thank you guys for the info! But you forget I'm a Wikia Helper, so I know things in advance ;) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:07, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Affiliazione Ciao Minerva! Volevo informarti che ora Ikariam Wiki è nella lista delle Wiki affiliate. Ho usato lìimmagine del vostro spot, come da te consigliatomi. Grazie e ciao! Lexaeus 94 : Grazie! Stavo pensando che l'immagine che mi hai detto di mettere per la tua wiki nella mia homepage è carina ma non riporta la scritta " Ratchet & Clank ", forse sarebbe meglio usarne un'altra, che ne dici? (magari anche il tuo logo...) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:19, set 9, 2011 (UTC) : Lo so, ma sai cos'è? Che ormai tutti i nostri affiliati hanno usato quell'immagine, quindi era per non cambiare. Lexaeus 94 Affliazione 2 Vorresti fare un'affliazione con la mia Wiki? Sono Jeorge! La mia wiki. Grazie, Jeorge 14:26, set 27, 2011 (UTC) Messaggi Grazie dell'info, d'ora in poi risponderò ai tuoi messaggi attraverso la tua bacheca, grazie. Like Eih ciao, stavo dando un'occhiata a questa Wiki, molto ben strutturata complimenti! Ti piacerebbe se installo nella home dei mini-box in prima pagina, con il conteggio dei like da Facebook e Twitter? (come quello che ha Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki in prima pagina). Fammi sapere! P.S. Ti spiace se mi creo una firma anche qui? Lexaeus 94